Forever
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Is falling in love with love really what she wants? Coop-Phoebe-Cole.
1. Forever

**A.N **_Just a little story I made. It's a Phoebe/Cole one. The idea kinda popped into my head as I read another story, this isn't that long. It's slightly angst. By the way, I won't write what was written in the letter from Cole, as everyone has their own perceptions of them.  
_

**Disclaimer **_As per usual I don't own charmed nor the characters you see written within this story, because if I did own it then I would star in it as Cole Turners wife hehe._

**Forever**

Phoebe Halliwell lay in her husband's strong arms; she felt her head rise softly as his chest rose, heavy with breathing. Her fingers trailed lazily over his arms and a small smile spread across her lips. She was happy. It had only been a few weeks since her wedding to the man she was embraced in, but she knew he was the one. She lifted her head slowly and saw him, his eyes closed, silent sleep had taken over his body. She sighed happily. Of all the people she could have fallen for, she fell for Cupid. Coop was amazing, he was funny and compassionate and he understood everything about her, he was everything that a woman wanted in a man. Of course he would be, he was Cupid. He made her feel special and important, as though she was the only person that mattered in the world. Her heart glowed when he said her name, whispering it softly into her hair as they fell asleep together in bed, but besides all his good points Coop had a big downside there was always something missing in her relationship with him, and she knew she shouldn't be even thinking it. She never wanted to admit it to him, but Coop could never love her with the passion that Cole did. She cursed herself in her mind. She shouldn't be thinking of Cole when she was lying in Coops arms, but Cole never left her mind or her heart. It was the way he would gather her into his arms, kiss her softly on her lips, and hold her close to feel the rhythm of his heart beating just for her. Each of those reasons Phoebe found herself comparing them to Cole, a thing she swore she shouldn't do, it was almost as if she was betraying Coop, but she couldn't help it. Phoebe sat up in her bed, gathering the sheets and pulling them tightly to her chest; Coop let out a small moan and shifted onto his side at the sudden movement Phoebe made.

Slowly she got up, careful not to wake the slumbering man next to her, and walked to the cupboard at the end of the room. Quietly she opened the glass doors and looked up, her hair falling back as she tilted her head upwards to the top shelf. Holding the sheet firmly with one hand she reached up and pulled down the small white box, marker pen left its mark on the top labelling the box _Keepsakes, _again staying quiet she set the box down on the dresser, she closed the door and waited for the gentle click of them closing. Quickly she sat down and ran her finger over the top of the box, tracing the letters. She recognised the writing immediately; it was Coles. She opened the lid cautiously, not sure of what lay beneath its layer. She hadn't looked in it for years but something compelled her to, she reached in and pulled out a small envelope, _Phoebe_ was scrawled the on it. She opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the letter that was tucked inside, and small sound of a object dropping onto the table made Phoebes eyes dart up to where her husband lay, unaware of what she was up to, away in a dream world. She smiled to herself, Coop was the perfect man, the perfect husband andone day he would make the perfect father, but Phoebe needed closure before she could move on with him, she needed to free her heart from Cole. She looked around andfound what had fallen, a plain golden band shone in the moonlight the streamed in a rapid glow through the window. She picked the ring up and eyed it slowly, her heart jumped lightly as she realised who it belonged to. It was Coles ring. She had never brought herself to read the letter; all those years ago she had found the envelope on her pillow, alongside a single red rose. She remembered it as though it had just happened, she picked up the rose from inside the box and smiled, it was a plastic one. Like the ones a child would buy for their mother on mother's day, but she knew its meaning. Cole had given her one before, hidden among fresh real roses, telling her that when the last rose died that's when his love for her would also die. With a deep breath she unfolded the letter after setting down the rose in front of her, she read it line for line, and tears formed her in soft brown eyes. It was written with love. Love which only Cole could have for her. Love which would break down the barriers of anything and defy whatever lay after it. It was a love which she could do nothing more than return to him. Cole was her every being. There was a time she didn't think that she could ever be without him, that if he ever left, ever had to go and never come back, she wouldn't be able to survive. The tear at the corner of her eye that had been threatening to fall did, it curved down her cheek. With a shaky hand she placed the letter back into the envelope and put it back into the box, her fingers clasped the ring that had once been worn on her soulmates finger, the cold surface made its presence known on the palm of her hand. She didn't want to think about it anymore, carefully she put the lid back on the box and returned it back to its place in the cupboard, after putting the ring into a drawer. She rejoined Coop back in bed, and cuddled tightly into him, trying to block herself off again for the love she still held deep inside for Cole Turner. She closed her eyes, and soon drifted off into sleep. The dream took over her body, and she let it carry her away.

Phoebe looked around, she was in a field. Instantly she knew it was a dream, but she let it take her. That's when she saw him. He stood in front of her, his blue shirt, unbuttoned at the top and dark pants, the wide smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with happiness and he held out his hand for her.  
"Cole…" She heard herself whisper "I'm dreaming" Cole nodded, and took her hand anyway pulling her close to his body. Feeling him against her, made her heart suddenly rush, she raised her hand to his chest.  
"I've gone Phoebe. Your dreams are the only place I can see you again" His deep voice shuddered in his chest.  
"Your not back are you? You've done this before; you've found ways to contact me before you come back and…" Cole placed a simple finger on her lips she stopped talking and looked up at him,  
"No Phoebe. I'm dead. I'm not coming back, but this is a one off. This is the only chance I can hold you again, feel you next to me…to touch your lips just one last time" Cole was serious. His face held a stare which proved beyond doubt this would be the last time she would feel his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest,  
"I'm so sorry baby, I should have helped you, I should have tried to keep you good and given you another chance" She spoke softly, emotion dripping through her words, Cole stroked her hair gently,  
"No, we just weren't meant to be" He lifted her chin with his finger "But I will always love you Phoebe. No matter where I am, my love for you will never die" She smiled at him, she knew she felt the same but she was with Coop now, "I want you to be happy Phoebe, I've seen what your like with Coop. It's a brand new you, he brings a smile to your face. He can give you things I could never give you and you deserve them" Phoebe snaked her arm around Cole, her hand slowly finding it way to the back of his neck.  
"But he can't. He cant give me the love you have for me" She admitted "I'll always love you, I can't deny that" She sighed gently "You're always going to be in my heart Cole" A smile slowly crept onto Coles lips,  
"You've never left mine" With those words ringing in her ears, Phoebe pulled Coles head down gently and pressed her lips against his, as though it was the last thing she was ever going to do in her life. She kissed him as though they were still together and they had gotten over another obstacle that kept them apart. She felt him kiss back, and after a minute or so she pulled away from him, her eyes still closed. When she finally fluttered back her eyelids she saw him a few steps away from her.  
"Cole? Where are you going?" She asked, she could still feel his lips on hers, she didn't want the feeling to go.  
"It's time for me to leave for good Phoebe" He replied simply, she lowered her eyebrows her face in a confused look, her stomach knotted tightly "This wasn't forever, just one last time" He explained, Phoebe nodded gently. Inwardly she was disappointed but she knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. "I hope you find everything you want with Coop baby" In front of her eyes he began to disappear "I'll love you forever" Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but he vanished. Phoebe closed her eyes, she could finally try and move on from Cole and continue her life with Coop.  
In her sleep Phoebe smiled, Coop who had woken up when Phoebe had gotten into bed again looked down at her and smiled. Whatever she was dreaming was making her smile, and whatever that was proved good enough for him.  
"Forever…" Phoebe whispered. Coop lay back onto his pillow and closed his eyes,  
"Yeah, we're forever hun" He replied. He knew she couldn't hear him but that's what he hoped would happen. Phoebe had whispered forever, he took it to mean that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Once again sleep took over his body and he was unable to hear his wife's last whisper.  
"I'll always love you Cole"

**A.N **_Ok so yeah I know it kind of sucked. But I was bored and it was either write this or do revision, so I opted for this. Please be kind enough to review lol, I don't think I'll do another chapter._


	2. He Knew

**A.N **_Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to put another chapter up, but I did because I had a little idea for it. This will defiantly be the last chapter because I'm not sure where this would go. By the way I like Coop and Phoebe together, I was just in a very dramatic mood when I wrote this._

**Disclaimer **_I don't own the charmed characters, nor charmed either. But I do own this story so yeah got ya there!_

**Chapter 2**

**He knew.**

Coop sat on the stool in the kitchen of his and Phoebe apartment, a feeling deep down in his stomach was making him feel slightly uneasy. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, his lips slightly parted let out a sigh. He knew deep down what it was, he just never wanted to admit it. A noise came from their bedroom, his eyes flicked up to see if his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, was coming towards him, her figure walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. A smile on her face. The smile that held such a secret that if it was let out could bring the downfall of their trust.

A secret he knew.

He noticed that she walked past him, a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the fridge. His eyes watched her movements as she made her drink; the orange juice skimmed the sides of the glass at it poured from the carton. He played with his hand, as she drunk from the glass in a quick movement. It was almost like the juice was his heart, trying to fill up Phoebe's empty one, but as soon as he filled it she let it go. He was Cupid though, it was obvious why her heart was blocking letting the whole of him in.

And he knew.

Something was different about her. It was like she had been released from something she never could have thought she would be free from. His dry lips found each other and he glanced down at his own cup. Half filled. Half empty. Just like him. He felt a small hand upon his large shoulder, he looked up and smiled who the hand led to, and she smiled back. A smile for him? No. For someone else she held inside? Yes. Someone as much as she fought to stop loving, to move to the back of her heart, and forget about never left.  
And he knew.

And yet, it was oh so obvious who that special someone was. He could just never bring himself round to confront her about it. What would be the point? It would end in a row over trust. He did trust her, he knew she would never cheat, but wasn't holding out your heart for a person who was never going to come being a cheater anyway? He felt her put her arms around him from behind, push herself close to him. He listened to the whispers she spoke into his ear, saying she loved him and that she couldn't live without him. It wasn't lies, he knew that. She did love him, but sometimes love wasn't the answer to the problem she was dealing with deep within herself.  
And he knew.  
Hell. He was Cupid; he had the power to see what somebody wanted. What they needed. And he had done it to Phoebe; she had given consent of course. It was after they got married, he had asked her to see inside her heart. To see what she honestly desired. And he did. The outcome wasn't what he had hoped for. She wanted a little bit of excitement, a man who had danger in his veins and love in his heart, a man who would kill just to spend a second with her. A man that would keep her on her toes, and would break all rules there were just to brush a finger over her lips. A man he wasn't.

And he knew.

He lied about what he saw though, they both knew that but they loved one another to overcome it. He did love her, more than she loved him probably, but day by day she was starting to open up more. He understood though why she was with him. She loved him with all her heart, but she had seen a child in her future and without a husband, a man by her side, she would never have the child she foresaw. Coop was that man. He was Loyal, dependable, good-looking and amazing, everything a woman desired. Except her. She had stopped looking for anyone else; she needed a man to hold her in his arms at night, to tell her that he loved her. Coop was the man she had chosen, maybe she settled to quickly maybe she didn't but she was with Coop.

And he knew.

It wasn't him she wanted though. He wasn't dark, mysterious, dangerous or rugged. He was Cupid, he knew what love meant. Well he was supposed to know, it never turned out that way. He knew what Phoebe wanted, and he had tried. God had he tried to be everything she wanted, but he could never measure up to her "One True Love". The man that had affected her in so many ways, he had hurt her but he had loved her with a love that nothing could break and nothing would. Not even death. She was never going to have that love again. She had Coop's love, even if that would never be enough.  
And he knew.

It wasn't that hard to see really. She still loved him, maybe not head over heals anymore, but there was still love. She didn't know it, but he would see her sometimes, looking at a picture of her and Cole. He watched how she sometimes would trail her finger over the figures on the picture. How her pained expression grew to that of sorrow…regret. He wasn't her true love, and that was obvious. They would grow old together, have kids, grandkids and yet he would still never be her true love, because that place in her heart was already taken.

And he knew.

He knew with every fibre of his being. He knew it before he fell asleep at night. He knew when he was with Phoebe, that he would never fill her heart with the passion and desire Cole did. He knew that when she whispered "I love you" in her sleep the person it was targeted at wasn't always him. He knew that when she closed her arms around him, pulling him closer, pushing her lips against his that it wasn't him she wanted deep, deep down. But he dealt with it. He ignored it. Simply because he loved her, and even if that love was returned to the level it was given, he didn't care. He had Phoebe, not Cole. Cole would never have her again. The only place Cole could ever touch Phoebe would be in her dreams, at night when all was quiet and Phoebe was away in her dream world. He knew he would come to her, maybe not all the time, maybe not every night, but when she was upset or feeling alone, he knew Cole would be the one Phoebe wanted to cling onto for support.  
He knew.

**A.N **_Wow. Very repetitive I know and short lol, but this was just something that popped into my head randomly and I decided to write it down. So? What did you think? Don't be too harsh._


End file.
